


Truly Two

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: ColdWave Week 2017 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, can't tag anything else 'cause it'll ruin the surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: [Day 2: Soulmates]For the Snart family, the word "soulmate" has a very different meaning.





	Truly Two

"Damn it, Snart. We could've been  _kings_."

Snart straightens. "Of what, Mick? A wasteland?"

"Of  _everything_! Done whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted, and nobody would've said a damn thing about it!"

"I let you have your fun―"

"Oh, yeah, you  _let_ me have fun, huh?"

Snart's eyes narrow. "It was part of our deal."

"Our  _deal_ was we work together! That you learned somethin' from your family's fuck ups!"

Snart tilts his head. "When you get out of control, it's my right to rein you in."

"I ain't some  _animal_ , Snart!"

Slowly, Snart prowls to the mirror. He snarls at his reflection, "I'm  _you_."

And the scowl is replaced by a cold, neutral stare like a flipped switch.

"Yes," Snart replies, over-enunciating each word, "and I'm exercising some  _self-control_."

Suddenly his head bows, muscles bunching, fingers forming claws. Nothing like the upright stance Sara's seen before, when Snart pulls the cold gun.

That's how she's learned to tell them apart―whoever  _they_ are. Leonard is the cold gun, and whoever else is inside is the heat gun.

Snart growls, "You're gonna regret this."

Snart smooths over again. "We're still partners, Mick."

"Sure about that? 'Cause you've been singin' a different tune ever since Red came along."

"Think I would've let us burn if I didn't like our situation?"

Sara's seen the scars. Whatever others Snart had were drowned in them. Sometimes―she's guessing when this Mick comes out―he gives them a monstrous grin, but his eyes go a little glazed like he's remembering something nice.

"You're  _mine_ ," Mick bites, "None of these hero types can have you. I will tear you to pieces if you try!"

Snart huffs. "I know, Mick. I know."

It's quiet after that.

Sara feels sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the original story, but is also mentioned in ITV's 2015 show, Jekyll and Hyde. Full eps on YT if you're curious, though the poor thing got cancelled for being "too scary" or smth so there are only 10 episodes. It's a monster-and-magic direction of the lore that deals with Jekyll's grandson, Robert.


End file.
